With My Own Eyes
by Bradford98
Summary: Your normal Seddie fan fic but with my own twist, lemons and alot of drama llamas. Going to be more mature than others but still very entertaining and romantic, comedic and dramatic all at once. Freddie didn't plan on spending his Spring Break the way he did but by the end of it all, he wouldn't trade it for anything.


**Spring Break**

**( This is my first attempt to write a story so don't be too judgmental about it, but feel free to follow, review (even if it's negative) and yeah do thanks for reading this story and I will try to update as much as possible if people continue to read it and follow)**

**(Also know that I am not a big iCarly watcher but if you read my profile bio I state "It has a good plot to work with" which it does so yeah, this will be a mature story but I hope to make this a nice long story (50+ chapters) so please read this and let me know what you think)**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly obviously, I'm 14 if I owned it I'd be rich but unfortunately Dan Schneider owns it so this is just my story but I will try to give the characters the same personalities as they have in the show)**

** (A/N This story will be seen from almost every character's point of view, words without "quotation marks" around them are the person's thoughts or just what was happening. I think you will be able to figure it out.)**

***Freddie***

"Ugh." This was not how I wanted to spend my spring break. My mom was in Tacoma for some stupid mothering conference all week, as if she didn't coddle me already.

This was my senior year spring break and I wanted to be out partying with Brad, Shane or maybe even Gibby, man I must really be bored if I wanted to hang with Gibby. I guess I will just watch movies all week. I put Taken into my DVD player.

I went to the kitchen to pop some popcorn.

"Mmmm" I said aloud when I smelled the popcorn popping in the microwave. I hadn't even realized how hungry I was until now.

I was almost done with gathering my snacks when I heard Carly scream and then a loud thud, this made me laugh. I didn't think too much of it because this usually happened daily when Spencer tried to make or "fix" a new sculpture and it caught on fire or exploded.

I just went back to pouring my popcorn into a bowl then went back to my room.

The movie had been going on for about 10 minutes before I heard a faint 'FREDDIE!" from across the hall but ignored it thinking it was just my imagination.

I watched another minute or so before I heard it again and it was louder, I got up to go to Carly's place.

I walked across the hall and knocked on the door of Carly's apartment.

"Carly you need some help cleaning up? I have a mop at home if Spencer broke your new one already." I said.

No answer.

She probably was too busy cleaning already. I knocked one more time to make sure she just hadn't heard me. "Carly! You there?"

I heard the door unlock and the door swung open slowly.

"Oh.. My.. God…" I said completely stunned.

I could've never prepared myself for I saw next…

***Carly***

"Freddie go get your mom please!" I was crying by now, I couldn't hold it in.

Sam had asked me to not tell Freddie but lets face it, his mom was smart in these situations and she may know what to do because I was lost. Sam and Spencer were hurt, bad and I was scared. I was just a scared little 18 year old girl. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Where had Spencer met up with her anyways?

Freddie looked at me with his eyes wide open then back at Spencer and Sam.

I shook him, "FREDDIE!" I yelled. Oh my god what was I going to do? Spence was passed out and Sam was half naked and covered in blood, not speaking as well. I think she was in shock.

I couldn't call my parents for obvious reasons so hopefully Ms. Benson would know what to do.

"She isn't home Carly" was all he could get out. Really? That's all he could say?

"Freddie, Sam and Spencer are hurt. You have to help them because I'm not sure on what to do."

Freddie had turned to me by now and just seemed concerned rather than scared. "Carly what happened? I need to know, I may be able to help but I'm calling 9-1-1..."

I interrupted him before he could get his next words out. "No you can't Freddie, Sam said not to, she said it was important and then passed out over there." I pointed towards the couch.

Freddie rushed over to look at Sam now realizing the importance of the situation or just snapping out of the trance he was in.

He looked at her and I think he teared up a little. I wanted to cry too.

Spencer was still fully clothed but he was in real bad shape, bloody and I think he had a broken arm.

Sam was much worse. Sam had wet and nasty hair covered in her own blood. Her shirt was soaked, and her boy shorts were better but not by much.

***Freddie***

"Ok, now tell me what happened" I said as calmly as possible.

Me and Carls were sitting on the couch now, Sam and Spence were laying down in Spencer's bed half unconscious/ half asleep. I had gotten my mom's hospital-in-a-bag that she had in her room as soon as I became aware of Sam and Spencer.

"I don't really know Freddie, Spencer and Sam just came in through the elevator and was kind of carrying Sam before they both collapsed onto the floor." Carly looked whiter than Sam who had lost a lot of blood.

"Carly where were they? Why did this happen? Who did this? Carly! CARLY!" I was yelling by now because she was just staring at me with a blank expression on her face.

She just looked at me once again before simply replying "I don't know Freddie."

I decided I could wait a little and rest my head because I was exhausted.

I laid down on the couch, thinking about what had just happened. Sam and Spencer were hurt. Why? Who did it? Where were they? Would there be life changing results of their injuries?

All these questions swarmed in my head before I fell asleep for good on the couch and the alarm I had set to make sure I would stay awake didn't wake me up so I was gone for the night.

I diffidently hadn't planned on spending my Spring Break doing this.

**(That's chapter 1 guys, I am happy with how it turned out even though it is short. It is nothing but drama but I needed to go to sleep so I finished this one up before bed. Please let me know what you thought of it in reviews) ~ Brad**


End file.
